


dream your dreams of me

by panda_hiiro



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/pseuds/panda_hiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura dreams, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream your dreams of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coneyinacap](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coneyinacap).



Dreams come rarely to Homura Akemi.

When they do, it’s usually something like this.

She’s wandering through a witch’s labyrinth, the colors shifting strange all around her. Shapes without names float along at her feet, hovering above the ground like weightless, airy illusions. There is no name to this place, that she can remember - it could be any barrier, it could be anywhere, it could be in any time. The path ahead of her is illuminated in red, and she follows it forward without thinking.

Finally she steps out into an open room, and suddenly she knows exactly where she is.

Clocks and gears fill the round space, stretching up the impossibly high walls, into the distance of a dark ceiling she cannot see. The floor itself is a massive, slowly rotating gear, and when she steps onto it she feels a lurch of dizziness as it moves beneath her. The room is filled with the cacophonous noise of a thousand ticking clocks and the grinding of machinery, and she fights the urge to cover her ears.

There are glowing screens, too, projected haphazard around the walls, and as the room rotates she can see different, familiar scenes played out on them all. In this one, Madoka lies in a shallow puddle of water, torn and broken and dying. In the next, Mami Tomoe screams in despair and then falls dead, the bright gem housing her soul shattered by Madoka’s arrow. Another shows Homura herself, poised with her gun over Madoka’s body, arms trembling as she forces herself to fire.

This is, Homura realizes, her own labyrinth.

An impossibility, now, a place that can never be, but it haunts her all the same - a reminder of her failings, a place of holding for the memories she still can’t let go. She closes her eyes, feels the room move around her, and remembers it all. The cold pallor of Madoka’s skin in death, the shrieking laughter of Walpurgis Night, the rush of time flowing backwards around her as she turned back again, and again, and again…

_"Homura-chan."_

Everything stops.

When Homura opens her eyes the screens have changed, all of them filled with Madoka’s serenely smiling face. It’s Madoka as she remembers her - not as the goddess, brimming with hope and unfathomable power, but Madoka the girl, shy and sweet and simply human. _Her_ Madoka. Homura chokes back a sob.

_"You don’t have to hold on to these memories."_

"But. But they’re all I have left of you. Even if they’re painful, I can’t…I can’t let them go."

_“Mm, but that’s not true. See?"_

Madoka’s face fades, and in it’s place new visions flicker to life on the screens. Madoka’s smile when they first met, the brilliance of her arrows piercing through a witch’s barrier, their hands silently twining together under the table in Mami's apartment as they share tea and desserts.

_"Isn’t that better? It’s okay to remember the good things, too, Homura-chan."_

Warmth envelops her, along with a soft, achingly familiar scent, and then Madoka is there, and even if Homura realizes that she’s dreaming it doesn’t matter. Madoka takes her hands in her own, presses her lips to Homura’s, and this is as real as anything can possible be.

“Sorry," she says, giggling, “Was that a little too bold?"

"Not at all." Homura allows herself a small smile. “But I wouldn’t mind if you were."

Dreams come rarely to Homura Akemi.

But sometimes, just sometimes, when they do, she has good dreams.


End file.
